Keep Me From Falling Down
by Joi of my life
Summary: Raven is slipping away from this world after shutting down years ago and she is on the verge of giving up. However, Ty, her old best friend refuses to let her go. But can he love her enough to get her to open up again? Or will he be the reason she shuts down again?
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

I walked through the halls of my school. So much noise filled my ears and every time someone yelled, I winced back and sped up my pace. I stuffed my hands into my jacket, which were several sizes larger than what I was. That is what a majority of my clothing looked like on me. People at school sometimes said I was fat, but in reality I had a very good body figure, but the clothes covered some scars and bruises that were in the process of healing.

I took my time coming home, well to my apartment. It never felt like home. Home is warm, inviting and full of people you love. My apartment is not even close to home and it never will be. I lived at an apartment building not far from the school. I lived with my mom and dad. They never did get married. My mom worked as a part-time secretary and my dad managed to bring money into the house.

My mom and I's relationship was strong when I was little, but I soon lost faith and trust in her and became dependent of myself. My dad never loved me and my mom never gave me enough so people at school thought I was emo or rude or a bitch. Sometimes I do feel that way, but for a girl that was never taught how to love, you can see why. I never looked for love and I don't plan on it. I did just fine by myself and I was counting the slow dreadful days until I turn 18 years old.

I'm 15 now and I'm almost 16. I had friends, but once the bruises came, the chances of being social were out. I remember my best friend, Ty Blue. He was so fun and so caring. I had a crush on him when I was little, but now that is gone. His mom still talks to me sometimes. She was way better than my mom and I looked up to her. I think I have a few classes with Ty, but it's not like he ever notices me. I climbed the steps to my apartment building and I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned my head and saw Ty turn the other way quickly. I narrowed my eyes and continued into the building.

I got into the apartment to see my father on the couch with my mom. My mom's tired eyes soon met mine. "Hi Raven."

I clenched my fists and stormed off to my room. I hated my mom and my dad. I fought to keep the tears away. I just lie on my bed and read the book I was required to do a report on.

I soon smelled food come from the kitchen. I resisted the urge to go get any. If my dad weren't here, then I would. The only reason I hate my mom, is because she is supposed to be my mother, protecting me, loving me. Instead she let my father hurt me and her. Because of it I am robbed of my innocence, I have shut down from the world and sometimes I think that it would be better for me to just let go and leave this world.

I know she knows this. She let my own father neglect, abuse, and rape me. He only rapes me because she offered me to him to save herself. My dad is a drug dealer and she gets her drugs from him. To pay off for the drugs, she offers me. I'm disgusted by the both of them. I tried running away, telling people, but it never worked. The only person I turned to was Mrs. Blue, but she knew that we would both be in some serious trouble if we did.

I changed into my pajamas and wrapped myself under the covers tightly. I shivered under the covers as a tear slid down my sheet. I was half asleep when I heard my door open and someone's rough breath behind me. I squeezed my eyes and hoped for this nightmare to be over.

TPOV

God, I think she caught me staring at her. I must be pathetic. I used to be friends with her years ago and now I'm staring at her when she walks by me. I haven't talked to her and she never bothered talking to me. She has been so isolated and quiet. I can't help but notice only her in the classes that we have together. I had a crush on her and I don't think it ever dies down.

She used to be my best friend. I knew she didn't like her parents, but I never knew why. She may have dark circles under her eyes and look so exhausted and drained. She may wear baggy clothes and has shut down from the world, but she is still the most beautiful person I have seen.

"DUDE!" exclaimed Deuce.

I jumped and glared at him. "What?"

"I lost you after you were staring at that girl."

I blushed. "I wasn't staring."  
"You were until she caught you. Doesn't she go to our school? You should talk to her."

"I used to, but I don't anymore, she shut herself out."

"Then why don't you try and help her open up again?"


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV  
It has been a week since I caught Ty staring at me. After my dad left my room, I pulled out a blade and made two fresh cuts. I was tired of it. I could care less about the whole turning 18 thing. I was slowly slipping away and I couldn't bear to live like this anymore. How could I have lived like this for so long? Well with the way my life is I wasn't really living. A single tear slid down my face and I stood up. I packed up a few things in an old bag and I lifted the window. I exited and closed it behind me.

I walked down the fire escape and froze in my place when I heard my name being called. "Raven! How are you doing sweetie?" I looked up to see Mrs. Blue smiling warmly at me. I stood up straight and smiled as much as I could. "Hi Mrs. Blue."

"Well don't just stand there, come inside." And so I did. I couldn't resist her commands.

"Oh my, it has been so long since I've seen you," she said while pulling me into a hug. "Look at how big you have gotten. And you are as pretty as can be. Come let's sit on the couch and catch up a bit."

I liked talking to her. She was so sweet and she was one of the reasons why I'm still here right now. For the moment.

Then Ty walked into the door. "Raven?" he asked.

"Hi," I whispered softly.

"So Raven how are your parents?" Mrs. Blue asked. Then I remembered why I was on the fire escape. Sure Mrs. Blue had talked to me for a little, but it was over. "They are fine. I'm so sorry, but I can't stay," I said rushed. I stood up and squeezed her. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me."

"Don't thank me. Now will I see you soon?" I froze. Tears were glistening my eyes.

I shook my head. "No I just wanted to say my last goodbye before- may I please use the bathroom?"

"Sure you know where it is?" I nodded my head and walked past Ty into the bathroom. I went into the medicine cabinet and took out a pill bottle. I took off the cap and spilled the contents into my hand. I placed the handful of pills into my pocket and put the bottle back. I exited the bathroom to find her and Ty still in the room.

"Raven I know you have had a rough childhood, but you shouldn't result to anything before talking and opening up. You just need to hang in there."

"Now that's just it. I've held onto my life, but for what? You are probably the only one who will even feel remorse for me if I go away. My father and mother won't even care. They are the reason that I need to do this. I tried, but I'm sorry it wasn't long enough." I adjusted my bag and ran out of the door. And I never would look back.

TPOV  
I looked at my mom horrified after Raven left. Raven was going to kill herself and it seemed like there was no way to change her mind. She apparently had been thinking this over for quite some time. I grabbed my jacket and walked to the door and my mom didn't bother stopping me. She may not mean something to the rest of the world, but she still means something to me.

RPOV  
I sighed as I laid my back against the cool brick wall of a building. I carefully took out the pills. I breathed out a sigh. I had to do this. I held the pills up to my mouth when I heard footsteps getting closer to me. Then I saw Ty sprinting for me. I knew now was my chance, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Ty bumped into me, knocking the pills out of my hand. I was knocked over and the next thing I knew I was knocked out.

TPOV  
I was having a million thoughts run through my head as I crouched down next to Raven. I knocked her over and she passed out. I looked at the pills scattered around her, happy that she didn't swallow any. I pulled out my phone and called 911. The operator told me paramedics should arrive soon.

When they got here one of them asked me, "Do you want to go with her?" Without any hesitation I nodded my head. They put her on a stretcher and I climbed in. She had a three inch cut on her forehead. She also had a fresh bruise that was previously covered with her hair. I grasped her hand and squeezed lightly. I really didn't want to lose her. I stroked her hand and whispered, "I love you."

Later...  
I was tapping my foot on the floor of the waiting room of the hospital. Raven was still unconscious. When the doctors put on her hospital gown, they saw bruises all over her. They ushered us out and told us they would be doing a full examination on her. Rocky was with CeCe while my mom was with me in the hospital. I put my head in my hands as my mom stroked my back. "Ty, she will be okay," she reassured me. "You really do care about her?" I nodded my head.

"I don't know what I would do without her."

Then I heard the footsteps of the doctor reach me. I brought my head up and pulled out of my mother's embrace and stood up. "Is she okay?" I asked.

"She is now. She should be waking up soon. We need to make sure that what she attempted to do today cannot happen again." The doctor looked down and cleared his throat. "But I do have some bad news, so I suggest that you take a seat." I hesitantly sat down and stared at him.

"We ran the full on examination on her body and found bruises on her body. They were persistent on the lower part of her body. As standard procedure we used the rape kit. We examined closely and took the results to confirm that she had been raped. DNA we took from her confirmed the rapist is someone in her family." I heard my mother gasp next to me. I felt like someone knocked the wind from me.

She was being raped. She broke down and shut me out of my life. She was hurting and for years I tried to think of what it could have been. If it was someone in her family, then it must have been her dad. Then why didn't her mom stop him? Then it all made sense to me. The hurting, the hating parents, the bruises. "Police have gone to the house and arrested her parents. She is going to need to stay with a relative or close family friend for the time being."

"I would be more than happy to take her in," my mom said.

"Great. Well I am glad to say that you are welcome to see Ms. Martinez." We both stood up and walked to Raven's room. When we walked in we saw that she was awake. Her skin looked even paler than usual. Her bang covered the bruised part of her face. The hospital gown replaced her usually baggy clothes and looked thinner. Her eyes had dark circles under them. She still looked as beautiful as before.

"Hi Raven," my mom said softly. Her eyes turned to us.

"Hi...," she said before looking down at her lap.

"How are you feeling?"

Raven breathed out heavily and hesitated on her answer. "I'm just tired... and I'm guessing that the doctor told you everything?"

"Yes. Now I have to make a call to my husband. I'll be back."

I sat down in the seat next to her. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You? What did you do?"

"You don't realize how much I need you and me almost lost you. I should have pulled you back in when you shut down."

"Ty it's not your fault. You didn't know and for a long time, I wanted to keep it that way."

"So what happens now?" she asked.

I lay back in my chair. "You get out of the hospital, stay with my family and go to school."

"Stay with your family? No I can't do that."

"You can and you will. Besides my mom will not take no for an answer. I won't let you slip away like that again. Okay?"

She nodded. Then for the first time in a long time, I saw her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I woke up to feel someone's tight grasp on me. I was alert and opened my eyes. I looked to see it was Ty. I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought my father was still hurting me and the nightmare still continued. Ty's touch felt so warm and loving. I saw his eyes open and I looked away. "Hi," he said.

I raised my eyebrow. "So yesterday wasn't a dream?"

He shook his head and said, "Your sorry excuse for a father is in prison and won't be out a very long time. You don't have to be scared anymore."

"What about my mom?"

"She has to do time for relation to drugs and child neglect." I looked down and sat in silence. "I don't blame you."

I looked up and crossed my arms over my chest. "For what?"

"After I heard about all of the things you went through, the hurt, pain, and suffering, I came see how you shut down so easily and hurt yourself. I should have seen it."

"Ty, you couldn't have known. And like you said, it's over. I never have to go through that again."

"By the way, thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"If you hadn't had come after me and knocked the pills out of my hand, I wouldn't even be here today."

"You still meant a lot to me, I couldn't let you just slip away like that." I felt his hand lightly squeeze mine as he stared into my eyes intently.

Then Mrs. Blue walked into the room. She stared at our hands and smirked. "You're finally awake. Am I interrupting something?" I pulled my hand away and blushed deeply.

"Not really."

"Well in a couple of hours, you can be discharged from the hospital and we can head over to my apartment. Oh and I will not take no for an answer, you are staying with us."

"Okay... wait, what about clothes?"

"I bought a couple outfits while I was out. Don't worry they will fit just fine."

Later...

TPOV

"RAVEN! Are you ready to go?" I heard an exhale of breath then I heard her timid voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The curtain was pulled back. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a strand in front of her face. She was wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and some high tops. I haven't seen her this relaxed. Her skin wasn't as pale and I could see she was making progress.

We walked to my mom's car in silence. When we got to my apartment, I could sense Raven tense up a bit. I moved my hand in hers and our fingers intertwined. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

We made our way to the apartment. Inside we found Rocky, CeCe, and Deuce inside. "Raven this is Rocky, CeCe, and Deuce. Guys this is Raven, she will be staying here from now on."

"Come Raven, let me show you to your room." With that my mom and Raven left.

"Dude, that is so unfair! You have a hot girl staying with you," Deuce exclaimed. I chuckled at Deuce and sat down on the couch.

"Stay away dude, I saw her first," I joked.

"So why is she staying?" CeCe asked.

"Had family problems and my mom and I have known her for a long time."

"How long have you known her?" Rocky asked.

"Since I was like 5, but she kinda got anti-social and shut me out."

"Shutting out... hey wasn't she the girl you were staring at like a week ago." I felt my cheeks get warm and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah her," I admitted sheepishly.

"Dude just go for it." I simply shook my head.

"Raven is progressing well and right now dating someone is the last thing she needs."

Later...

RPOV

I awoke shooting out of my bed. I had sweat dripping down my forehead. My heart was racing and I had tears running down my face. I curled myself into a ball and sobbed. I know it was just a dream, but it seemed so real. I thought my dad was still abusing and raping me. I wiped my tears away and got up. I shivered in my tank top and shorts and walked into the kitchen.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and gulped it down in seconds. I wrapped my arms around myself. I let a tear roll down my cheek. Then I looked to see a figure enter the room. "Raven?" I looked closer to see Ty walk in... shirtless. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Yeah it's me."

Man, did he look good shirtless. I turned around and placed the glass in the sink. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

I heard footsteps get closer to me. "I can hear it in your voice. Look me in the eye and tell me your fine."

I turned around and Ty pressed himself against me. I looked down, knowing I couldn't look him in the eye and say it. "I think you know my response." I looked into his eyes. His arms were on the counter behind me. Then his hands touched my arm and made me shiver. His hands rested on my shoulders and pulled me closer.

He leaned in slowly, his eyes focusing on mine. I leaned into him, my heat racing. Then I felt his warm lips meet mine. His hands encircled my waist. I slid my hands around his neck and brought him closer to me.

When we pulled apart, I pulled out of his embrace. "Rae-," he started, before I cut him off.

"I should be going to sleep. Night," I said before walking to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock. I reluctantly got out of my bed and started my routine. I took a quick shower and took my time getting ready. It will take time adjusting to this change, but I will get through this. I put my hand on the door knob before freezing in my spot. I almost forgot about the kiss last night. I placed my fingers on my mouth. Ty's warmth and charm just pulled me in.

I like Ty, I really do. But, after being disconnected from him from so long, it was shocking to see that he might have felt the same way. It's just that I thought that since I've been through a lot, I wouldn't be ready for relationships, but now I don't know.

I tightened my grasp on the knob. I can do this, I thought as I exhaled deeply. However, when I walked out into the hallway, I collided with someone who was coming full force in my direction. I was sent flying to the ground. I felt weight on my chest and looked up to see Ty's face. I blushed deeply and he got off of me. "Sorry," he said.

I got up and dusted myself off. "It's fine."

I ran hand through my hair before I could start acting like a fool. I saw Mrs. Blue and Rocky eating cereal. I bit my lip and walked over. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I said quietly.

"Sit down, please. You need to have some breakfast to start your day." I smiled warmly and sat down. Ty came into the kitchen and said his good morning. The only seat was the one next to me. I tried to relax when he sat next to me. When I was finished I placed my bowl in the sink and hugged Mrs. Blue goodbye. Then I headed off for school.

TPOV

I watched from the corner of my eye as Raven left for school. What have I done? I knew she wasn't ready for a relationship, but I still kissed her anyway. She just looked so beautiful in the moonlight. When she kissed back, I was confused, and then when we pulled apart, she sprinted to her room. She can barely look at me.

I pushed my bowl away and grabbed my book bag. "Well you sure are leaving earlier," Rocky commented.

I cleared my throat.

"You sure it has nothing to do with Raven?" she said while smirking.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her. "Please Rocks, I'm just being friendly to her cuz of mom." Rocky frowned at me.

"Don't you see that you two have sparks? Don't you realize that you two are made for each other?"

"Look, I could never go for a girl like her. She just isn't my type. Besides, Ty Blue doesn't like to be tied down." I stated before heading for the door." I felt guilty lying like that, but it was in the heat of the moment. I just needed Rocky off my back. Good, thing Rae, didn't hear.

RPOV

I cannot believe he just said that. I realized I forgot my hair band that I needed for P.E. since my hair always gets in my face. Then I heard Ty say he would never go for someone like me. I backed away from the door and sprinted to school. After all that he did for me, it was all a big lie? The kiss and everything.

I furiously wiped a tear away as it strolled down my cheek. Maybe after all that's happened to me, I thought that one day, I would find someone who loved me. I hoped it would be Ty, but again my hopes went down. I finally reached my locker, but as I began to open it, I felt eyes on me and when I turned around, 4 different guys were staring at me. I gave a confused glance and continued on my locker.

I then turned to see Rocky and CeCe. They saw me and waved. I waved back. "Raven, are you okay, you look confused and flustered?" Rocky asked.

"I am fine, it's just that these guys are staring at me."

CeCe looked around and smirked. "They aren't staring… they are totally checking you out!"

"Checking me out?"

"Yes, you have a thin yet curvy frame, nice hair, and you are very pretty. You also have flawless mocha colored skin with a dash of freckles on your nose. Do you not realize you are the complete package?" CeCe stated.

"Yeah, any guy would be happy to have you," Rocky said.

"Not every guy," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

I closed my locker. "Nothing, I'm just not in the mood for guy's attention. I'll see you guys later, gotta go to my homeroom." With that I carried my stuff and walked away. I managed to ignore Ty all day. I think he saw me once or twice, but when he tried to talk to me, I always turned the other direction. Guys were flirting and checking me out all day and it was a bit overwhelming.

TPOV

I tried to talk to Raven, but every time she saw me, she would run away. I now things after the kiss were awkward, but I didn't know it was this bad. After school I looked for her, but I just couldn't find her. Then I thought, if I was Raven, where would be the best place to think? Then I got an idea and ran up the stairs that led to the roof. Then I saw her figure sitting around the edge.

I walked up to her and she glance up at me. Her eyes were water and her face expressionless. "How did you find me?"

"This is one of the best places to think. Raven what is wrong? I know you have been avoiding me."

She hugged her knees to her chest. "Ty, I'm going to tell you a sad story that happened to me. I liked this boy, a lot. And for a while, I thought he liked me back. But then this morning, I found out that he didn't like me." My eyes widened as she looked at me with anger and sadness on her face.

"You know he even said that I wasn't his type and that he would never go for someone like me… that right there stung bad. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story, because I don't ever want to talk to you again." She got up and started to make her way to the exit. "Oh by the way, thanks for making my new life so much easier… asshole," and then the slamming of the door separated us.


	5. Chapter 5

TPOV

I felt horrible the moment she stepped off the roof. I punched the railing out of frustration. Why did I say all that stuff? I blew any chances of me and her ever being in a relationship. The look of betrayal and hurt was permanently on her face. I am so stupid. I let my ego speak out loud and look what it did. I slowly walked to my apartment with my head hanging low.

I went into my room and locked myself in. I felt so horrible, but I couldn't talk to Raven. She's probably too hurt to hear me out.

RPOV (Rocky)

I walked into the dining room to eat dinner with my family. As me and my mom sat down, I noticed something was missing. "Mom, where are Ty and Raven?"

"They locked themselves in their room when they got home. Maybe we should go talk to them."

"I'll go talk to Ty." I set down my napkin and headed for Ty's room. I knocked on his door, but had no answer. I then got frustrated and picked the lock to the door. (_**Dina showed me awhile ago.**_) Then I saw Ty with a blank expression on his face, lying in his bed. I've never seen him that depressed.

"Ty?"

"Go away."

"What happened to you?"

"Everything. And it's my entire fault."

"What did you do?"

"Raven heard me this morning. She heard me say all those things and I feel so horrible."

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"I do. I just said all those things so that I could get you off my back. But I messed everything up."

I sat down on the edge of his bed. "You really think this girl is special, huh?"

"More than I can explain."

I sighed. "Well, then I will help you to get together."

"Thanks, Rocks."

"No problem."

_The next day…_

"CeCe, I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to help get Ty and Raven together."

"Uh, sorry, can't help you there."

"What? Why not?"

"I just- I just don't think its right to meddle in their love life."

"CeCe, you always meddle! Why draw a line here?"

"I just think we need to let faith take its course on those two. Look, I gotta go get some stuff for Flynn's Coyote Rangers meeting. See you later."  
"K." I said uneasily. There was definitely something CeCe wasn't telling me.

TPOV

I was sitting on the couch doing my homework when I heard the door open. "Hi Ty," CeCe said.

"Hey. Rocky isn't home yet."

"I know, I came for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Rocky told me about your little trouble in paradise with Raven."

"Yeah…she's supposed to be helping me with that."

"Ty, are you sure that you want to be with Raven?"

"Of course I do."

"Well I just think that until this whole conflict blows over, you should explore your choices and options first."

"CeCe, I-," then I was cut off by her lips. She pulled back smiling.

"What was that?"

"It was a kiss."

"Why?"

"Look, Ty I've known you as long as I've known Rocky. And lately, I started to have feelings for you. I really do like you, Ty."

"CeCe, look I love you-," I started.

"Great we are on the same page. At first thought you were rejecting me," she said while wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her.

I grabbed her arms gently and pushed her off. "CeCe, you didn't let me finish. I love you, but only like a sister. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way."

Her smile deflated and tears brimmed the edges of her eyes. "But, I thought you felt the same way."

"Look, CeCe, you are a sweet girl and one day you deserve to be with someone who likes you more that you like them. I just can't do that for you when I like Raven."

"Raven, Raven, Raven… all everyone talks about is Raven. I am sick of her. Raven is so pretty and smart and quiet. First she gets all the guys attention and now she took my crush too. What's next? Is she going to take my best friend and my spot on Shake It Up! Chicago too, cause she just seems to be going after everything I care about."

"CeCe!"

"Save it, Ty I already know how you feel." She yanked her arms away from me and slammed the door behind her.

RPOV (Raven)

I just finished my homework so I headed for the kitchen for a snack. I looked at the couch to see Ty and CeCe kissing.

"What was that?" Ty asked.

"It was a kiss."

"Why?"

"Look, Ty I've known you as long as I've known Rocky. And lately, I started to have feelings for you. I really do like you, Ty."

"CeCe, look I love you," he said.

"Great we are on the same page. At first thought you were rejecting me," she said while wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

I backed away and ran back to my room. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I stuffed my face in my pillow. CeCe and Ty… really? Does the universe hate me?


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV

"Raven!" You have a phone call!" I got up form my homework and went to Marcy. "It's the police, they called to say that they have family information. "

I gently grabbed the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"This is Raven Martinez?"

"This is she."

"We have called with information and new family. You have an aunt in New York that is willing to take you in."

"Really?"

"Yes, she knew how bad your life has been and figured it would be best to take you in. You know, to start over."

_Start over._

"Well I do need a fresh start, so I'll go."

"Okay I will inform her of your arrival. You shall depart from the airport on Sunday. Have a good day miss."

"You too." I ended the call and I set the phone back in its charger. "What did he say?" asked Mrs. Blue. Everyone was setting up the dinner table. I looked down at my hands.

"He said he found my aunt and she said she was willing to take me in to give me a fresh start… And I'm going."

"WHAT?!" Ty and Rocky said in unison.

"You are? I thought things were well here?"

"They are, but I need this. I just really need a fresh start."

"Well, if you feel that's what's best for you, you should go for it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Blue, for everything."

"My pleasure, but I will miss you a lot. Things will never be the same."

I looked down at my hands. Ty and Rocky weren't hiding their expressions, but Mrs. Blue was. It hurt my heart and I couldn't bear to watch.

"Well… I guess I should start packing, since I leave tomorrow." I ran a hand through my hair and hurried to my room. I then realized that it wasn't Mrs. Blue's face I couldn't stand to see. It was Ty's.

_Later…_

I was almost finished packing when there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

The door opened and Ty's head popped in, his face weary.

"May I talk to you?"

My stomach clenched as I nodded. He shut the door behind him, obviously anxious and rigid. I took a moment to study his features. His face, his vibrant, youthful face was blank and there were shadows under his eyes.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Do you really hate me that much?" I looked at him with confusion. "Do you hate me so much that the first opportunity you have to get away from me you take it?"

"I don't hate you," I whispered softly.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I think that I should go to New York with my family and start over."

"But you already started over. Here with us, with me. All those things I said weren't true."

I couldn't help but feel vulnerable and weak at his gaze. However, I threw in defiance as I rose from my sitting position on the bed. "Why are you so worried about me? What about CeCe?"

"What about CeCe?"

"Don't you have a thing for her? I saw you two kiss and then you said…you said you loved her," I muttered the last part.

"I do love CeCe…" he said confidently.

"See so why-?" I started before I got cut off by his lips.

"Please let me finish," he said softly as he cupped my cheek. "I love CeCe, but only as a sister. I can't feel the way she feels about me. Not when I'm so hung up over you. You see me Rae! You see the dark circles under my eyes. I've been thing about you day and night. I can't bear to lose you."

I swallowed slowly and stared at him with wide eyes. "Look, if you think we can ever be together, then stay. But if you hate me and want nothing to do with me, then go. And I will support you decision either way." His hand dropped from my cheek and he left me alone in my room.

_The next day…_

TPOV

I awoke in the morning with a jump, opening my door in one swift movement. I went straight for Raven's room. When I opened the door, I found that everything was gone. She had really left. My heart dropped down to my stomach. I glanced at the clock and saw her plane didn't leave for another hour.

On impulse, I ran and yanked on some jeans and a shirt and raced to my car. The airport was 30 minutes away, but it took a little longer due to a little traffic. I cursed under my breath as I got closer and closer, praying that I make it on time. When I got there, I sprinted to the gate praying to God that she would still be there. Some people yelled at me for running, but I didn't care. My heart leaped as I got closer and closer. Then I saw her, she looked anxious and a bit at war with herself. When I got there, the lady at the counter was just about to call for everyone to board the plane.

"RAVEN!" I yelled. Her head shot up, a shocked expression on her face.

When I approached her, my heart was pounding out of my chest. "Ty," she said softly.

"I wasn't going to let you leave with an explanation."

"I… I don't know. I thought and thought and I want to stay, I want to be with you, but I was so scared. I don't know anything about what I feel about you. And it's not like I can just ask my parents. You really did hurt me and I thought we couldn't be, but no matter how much I tried the resist it, I still loved you."

"Raven, I almost lost you once. I will not lose you and I intend to keep it that way. I messed up. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I love you Raven."

Tears trickled down her cheeks and I rubbed my thumb to wipe them away. I wrapped my hands around her waist and spun her in the air as I buried my head into her neck. She squealed in my arms as I murmured 'I love you's' into her neck. I set her on the ground and pulled her against me.

I hungrily kissed her lips and my heart leaped as she kissed back. She ran a hand through my hair and held me tight. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers. "Promise to never leave me?"

She smiled radiantly. "Wouldn't dream of it." I looked up to see two security guards panting and glaring at me. The both shared a look that said 'Once this touching moment is over, you're dead meat.' Uh-Oh!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time. School has been hectic. I have had an extreme case of writer's block. When my school and personal life have balanced, then I will update a lot faster._

RPOV

I felt someone shake me awake. I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head. The shaking continued and I let out a raspy, "What?"

"You gotta wake up, Rae," Ty said soothingly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. A few weeks after we started dating, I let Ty sleep in my room. My nightmares have gone away now that I had him with me.

I groaned and sat up, pushing the blanket away from my body. Ty got out of bed and went to my side. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, I said softly. When he left, I made a dash for the bathroom and quickly got ready. I went to go get breakfast and sat down at the table. Marcy had a plate of pancakes and sausage laid out today since she had the day off. Ty came soon after and greeted me with a kiss. Marcy answered the phone and went to talk in private. When she came back, her face looked sad and far away.

"Raven, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Your parent's trial is next week and the prosecution needs you to come into court to testify against them."

I dropped my fork and looked wide-eyed at her. "What?" I asked with my voice cracking slightly.

"You have nothing to worry about. They just need you to recount what happened to you to the court."

I stared down at my food, suddenly not hungry anymore. "I gotta go." I got up and put on my book bag before running out the door, ignoring the calls of Ty, Rocky, and their mom.

TPOV

I grimaced as I heard the door shut. My mouth was set in a line as I turned back to my food. I didn't have an appetite anymore.

No one did.

I pushed my plate away and muttered bye to my mom and Rocky. I ran out the door and hoped to find Raven. When I walked out of the building, I found her on the steps. I carefully walked in front of her and lifted her face with one finger. She had a tear running down her face and the look she had broke my heart. I took her hands and pulled her towards me and wrapped her in my arms. I felt tears soak my shirt and her hands grasped onto me.

"I don't want to do it," she whispered. "I don't want to stand in front of everyone and tell them what happened to me. I can't."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "Raven, your parents deserve to pay for all of the suffering that they've caused you. I believe in you. You can do this." She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I clutched her hand and held her close. Her face softened and she squeezed her hand back.

"How can I stand in front of them and retell everything that they ever did to me?" Her bottom lip was trembling.

"I will be there. You are one of the few people I know that are strong enough to do that."She looked hesitant, but what I said put her at ease for now. I cupped her cheek and pressed my lips against hers. Our lips moved in sync as I pressed into her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Can you two seriously get a room?" Rocky's annoyed voice complained. I rolled my eyes at her, but continued to hold Raven tightly. Rocky and CeCe were standing on the steps, on their way to school. CeCe didn't look at us and her jaw was slightly clenched. She was still mad that me and Raven were dating and I felt guilty.

"C'mon Rocky we need to get to school," she said and she set a fast pace on her walk to school.

Rocky looked at her puzzled. CeCe never wants to get to school. She had no idea what happened, that her best friend had a crush on her brother. I turned back to Raven and the puffiness and redness of her face went down. "You gonna be okay?" I asked.

She nodded and laced her fingers through my hands. I pulled her along with me and we headed to school.

_The next week…_

Today is the trial and tensions are high right now. The air got stiffer the closer we all got to the court room. Rocky, CeCe, and Deuce, my parents, and Raven and I are going. CeCe didn't want to go, but without Rocky and Deuce, the only people she had left were the Hessenheffer twins and that was the last thing she wanted. Raven was fidgety and uneasy. I laced my fingers through hers and tried to comfort her as much as I could.

When we finally got to the court house, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her palms were moist. Her knees got wobbly as we stepped closer and closer to the court. As we got to the court room, she was squeezing the feeling out of my hand and I led her to a corner. When she looked at me, before she could get a word in, I crashed my lips against hers and encircled her waist.

I pulled away and stared into her eyes. "I know this is hard, but you are strong and I believe in you. You are the love of my life."

Her face relaxed and she leaned into me. "I love you too." I looked at the clock.

"We need to get going. We need to get this done and over with." She grimaced, but nodded her head.

We made our way into the courtroom and took our seats. When court was called into session, Raven held her breath. Her parents walked into the room, clad in the classic orange jumpsuits. Raven's breath hitched and I grasped her hand to calm her down. Raven's mother looked aged and her mouth was set in a frown. Her once wavy, thick, dark brown hair was frizzed and thinning. Her ghastly, pale white skin contrasted to Raven's caramel colored skin and Raven's father's dark, rich, even skin tone. Years ago, her skin was a rich tan, clearly showing off her Hispanic heritage, but now years of drug and alcohol abuse has damaged her beyond repair.

Raven's dad was tall and muscled and his demeanor was aggressive at the fact that he was in court. His eyes scanned over me and it made me feel uneasy. I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes, but before I could identify it, he looked somewhere else. My throat contracted at the thought of all the horrible things that they put her through. Also all the times where she was so nurturing and caring.

"Today we are starting the trial of Robert Sanders II and Lucinda Martinez. There have been charges of gang involvement, murder, manslaughter, distributing illegal drugs, child abuse and neglect, and rape."

I was in shock of how bad it really was. If found guilty for all of this, they won't ever come out of jail…or worse. When the prosecutor presented the evidence, it was very strong and I knew there was no way either one of them were gonna pull this one off.

"We now have a victim in the court who will describe to us the living conditions in the home. She is the child of Sanders and Martinez and is verifying the rape, child abuse, and child neglect charge. Raven Martinez, please some to the stand." She gave one last squeeze before she stood up and reluctantly made her way to the stand.

"Ms. Martinez how was everything before all of the drugs and alcohol got involved with your family?"

"Everything was great. My memory might be a little vague since this was many years ago, but from my understanding things were fine."

"When did you notice things changing?"

"My father would come home later and later than usual and he and my mother would get into a fight. He was more aggressive and sometimes took his anger out on her."

"What happened after a while?"

"She found the drugs. She was okay with alcohol, but she was a big no-no on drugs. Then, I don't know how, but she then got addicted to it."

"When did all of the child abuse, neglect, and rape start?"

"My mother would be supplied with drugs, but she had to pay him. If he didn't get money, then he wanted something else. She offered herself to him, but he was used to her and wanted someone new. So she offered me. He agreed and I was first raped when I was nine years old." My jaw clenched at this.

"How did the child abuse and neglect follow?"

"After he raped me, he took control of me. I was marked his property and he could treat me any way he wanted, whenever he wanted, however he wanted. And when he didn't need me for his sexual pleasure, I didn't exist."

"How long did this go on?"

"For a little over 6 years."

"How did this all make you feel?"

She took a deep breath. "I felt like nothing each and every day. I had no family that cared about me and I felt like I had no purpose than to be someone's little puppet. It made me wonder why I lived and breathed each day just to subject myself to this constant torture."

"Did you attempt suicide because of this?"

I saw her muscles constrict. "Yes."

"Did you have people to help you through it?"

She looked up at me with a faint smile on her face. "Yes I did."

"Does the court see this? She was robbed of her innocence for 6 years. It drove her to the point of suicide, were she didn't want to wake up to the horror laid out for her the next day. This is why these people should pay for all they have done."

I watched something in Raven's eyes flicker. "May I please let the jury know something before they reach their conclusion?"

The prosecutor nodded. "My parents have done really horrific things to me and other people. I agree, they need to be punished, but they weren't always like this. They used to care, love, and nurture for me and drug and alcohol addiction damaged them. Deep down, they are good people, but a bad choice led them to a life of crime. I just want you all to remember that."

"That is all we need Ms. Martinez. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she muttered. She stood up and walked to me and sat in her chair. She let out a big breath that she has been holding for quite a while. The jury left the room to deliberate. I put my arm around her shoulder and turned her toward me.

"You did the right thing, Rae." She relaxed and moved closer.

"I am just glad that this is over with so I can just lay down in my bed and rest."

_Later…_

"The jury has reached a verdict."

I looked over at Rae. It had only been an hour and that is usually not a good sign. We all hustled into the room and took our seats. Raven's parents were brought back in and the juries' faces were expressionless. Raven squeezed my hand and watched as a juror held a sheet of paper in his hand.

"In the case of Robert Saunders II, we find the defendant, guilty of gang involvement, murder, manslaughter, distributing illegal drugs, child abuse and neglect, and rape. In the case of Lucinda Martinez, we find the defendant guilty of gang involvement, murder, manslaughter, distributing illegal drugs, child abuse, and neglect."

The judge looked sternly at everyone in the court house. "There was also a possibility of execution. The jury has sentenced the both of you to…"

_A/N: Ha! I am so evil. This is a cliffhanger. I'll update sometime in the next week or two. See ya!_


End file.
